


Green Pieces, Black Tethers

by wings_2four



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Angst, Death, Grief, If I stay, Love, M/M, True Love, life - Freeform, otp, stay with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings_2four/pseuds/wings_2four
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incident with a monster leaves Riley in a coma and the Dino Team begins to take a new perspective on things. The boy wakes up outside his body with no memories. However, as he pieces his story back together, his ultimate decision becomes tested.</p><p>All that's left is for Riley to make a choice: Should he stay on Earth or leave everything and everyone behind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Up

Life is so funny; it can be one thing, then completely shift into something else.  
A haunting echo is all I can hear. I feel myself standing on some sort of edge or cliff yelling into an abyss of nothingness. I can feel my vocal cords straining but I hear no sound. It’s just a pure, everlasting flow of blank emptiness.

  
“Riley! Riley, wake up. Please say something!” I hear the accented voice travel across the dusky atmosphere and reach me, sending a cool wave of chills through my chest. Someone’s calling out to me, someone familiar. I can tell by his constant heaving breath that he’s crying, sounds anxious and is terrified. Riley… who is Riley? Is that me?

  
I look down at my hands which are calloused and dirty. I can feel them vibrating, slowly increasing until a burst of green light blinds me. The beautiful shade of green dies away and regresses into a faint glow that rests in my right palm.  
A green gem with silver tips blinks at me like a heartbeat that’s slowly getting slower and slower.  
“You must remember,” it tells me with a serene, smooth voice that sounds just as familiar as the voice from before. “Remember and make your choice.”

  
I yelp in surprise when this gem overtakes my vision once more. I feel myself lose footing and before I know it, I’m swept off my feet. I feel solid ground under me moments later. I’m inside a green-walled room, standing behind a man and a woman who are looking into a crib.  
“Mommy, Daddy, can I see him?” Asks a little boy who looks to be about three or four. His messy brown hair slightly covers his dark eyes, and he cautiously walks toward them.  
“Ready, Matty?” Asks his Dad. The little boy nods and his father hoists him up into the crib. Matt sits down criss-cross and studies the baby intently.

  
The baby’s eyes are closed and he appears to be dreaming from the way he’s twitching. The baby has tufts of blonde hair, much like his father, and begins to moan. He opens his hazel eyes, causing Matt to smile. Stirring in terror, the baby begins to wail, causing the other boy to frown.  
Tears stain the baby’s green one-piece pajamas while he thrashes his arms and legs. Matt looks up at his parents who giggle in amusement. The little boy crawls over to his brother and pulls him into his arms. He begins to rock back and forth while stroking the baby’s head.  
The blonde calms down and seems to rest into his brother’s touch.  
“Don’t worry… Don’t cry, Riley… I love you…” Matt whispers, giving the baby a few kisses on the forehead. “I love you.”

  
My head begins to pound like a heavy drum. I take a few step away from the parents and fall backwards. Next thing I know, I’m back in the black abyss, the green gem still blinking in my hand.  
“My name is Riley,” I whisper in realization. “I remember… But how’d I get here? Why can’t I remember anything else?” I can’t seem to recall anything specific about me. I’m not a blank slate, though. I know the sky is blue, I know what a dog sounds like, I know the smell of pine trees, stuff like that. But, when I try to cast my mind back to who Riley Griffin is, I come up with nothing. Riley Griffin is just a label.  
“There’s still more to see,” the gem tells me in a voice which I finally recognize as my Mother’s, except I know it isn’t.

  
“Show me,” I beckon. “Please.”


	2. My Name Is Riley

I open my eyes and I’m in a hospital room. My chest seizes up when I see myself laying in the bed. Bruises are on my neck and face, and bandages are wrapped around my forehead and arms. I can see hints of more on my torso under the hospital gown.

  
“I don’t understand,” says an accented voice, the same one from when I was in the dark. I follow it out of my room and I see a group of people around my age. The owner of the accented voice was sitting in a chair with his face in his hands. The others crowded around him. A girl in pink crouched next to him, rubbing his back.  
“He’ll be fine, Chase. Trust me.” Chase is his name. Why does this sound so familiar?  
“His Energem should be healing him right now!” Chase half-yelled, borderlining hysterics. “It’s not doing anything for him!”  
My chest began to stir, my heart seizing up again. I felt like it was breaking but why? Who’re these people? Who is Chase?  
"You idiot!" Yells a strong, solid voice from down the hall. I, and the other Teens, look down the hall to see a young man storm his way over. His eyes have a murderous intent, but I can see much more.  
"Matt," Chase begins, but is cut off by the older man hitting him in the face.  
"Matt!" The boy wearing red holds him back. "Stop!"  
However, he did not listen. "You son of a bitch! You said you'd protect him! You said you'd take care of him! Where were you when Riley was in the monster attack, huh?! Where the hell were you?!"  
Chase is at a loss for words and looks away, fighting back the tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Stop!" I yell at them. But of course, they can't hear me. The tension, the fear, the anger, all of these negative things weigh heavily on me.

  
I feel the gem in my hand heat up and whisk me away again. I look around me and I see people moving about like blurs. It’s like time’s sped up and I’m the only person who isn’t affected. Suddenly, a tear opens up in front of me. I look inside and see myself in the past. I’m standing in a plaza square with puffy red eyes wearing a distraught look on my face while I dig into my pocket for something.

Across the square are the Power Rangers fighting a huge bee-like monster. It lobs a venomous green orb at a group of people from my High School. I see myself abandon the pocket dig and spring forward. I spread my body as far as I can, ready to take the bulk of the attack. I wince at myself crumpling to the ground, then the tear closes.  
The tear closes, then BAM! I’m hit by impressions and flashes of memory. The day I saved Rubik from Fury was the day I bonded to the Energem and became the Green Power Ranger. I remember Tyler, Shelby, Koda, Kendall, Keeper, Ivan, and finally Chase. They’re my friends, my family. I have to get back to them somehow. I have to let them know that I'm okay and I'll wake up soon. I want their sadness to end.

I try to move, but something’s keeping me in place. A sinister cloud wells up from the ground and a dark, shadowy figure rises from it with an outstretched hand.  
Terror fills my being and I shield my face. The gem reacts to my fear and plunges me away from the shadow and into the void once more. “You want to go back, but you do not know your story,” my gem tells me, “go on this journey and put the pieces together…”

I grip the gem and accept its invitation. One last tear… one last door opens up to me and reveals a younger version of me reading “The Odyssey.” It closes and I know exactly what the gem wants me to know. “I’m ready. To get my story back, let’s start from the middle.” A bright green light overtakes me once more, and just like that, I’m plunged into a new memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, like, and share! Stay tuned for the next part!
> 
> Later Days and Write On!


End file.
